


Dieu le veut

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo needs a hug, Rey Needs A Hug, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Брак по рассчету, романтика, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Среди мрачных еловых лесов стоит на горе одинокий черный замок, куда выдали замуж Рей, не спросив ее согласия. И вскоре она понимает, что в этом странном месте творятся какие-то странные дела, а ее странный муж явно скрывает какую-то жуткую тайну.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Dieu le veut

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам сказки про Синюю Бороду, а также истории про Адама Драйвера и роковой стул.

Придерживая дрожащими пальцами край тяжелого гобелена, затаив дыхание, Рей смотрела через узкое потайное окно башни на двор – там, внизу, в стылой ноябрьской серости отряд ее мужа готовился к отъезду.  
Фыркали и скребли копытом лошади, звякала сбруя, суетились слуги – все рыцари Рен уже были в седле и ожидали своего сюзерена: он отдавал последние распоряжения нескольким остающимся в замке людям, пока два конюха подтягивали подпругу его вороному жеребцу, огромному и мощному, под стать хозяину.  
Рассвет только занимался, иней лежал на грубых камнях двора, на черепичных крышах конюшни и других служб; серые стены построек тонули в зыбких сумерках, и темные фигуры людей внизу казались мрачными тенями, лишь длинное алое перо на черной бархатной шапке Кайло и такой же алый чепрак под седлом его коня горели среди них двумя яркими тревожными пятнами.  
Рей смотрела на широкую, чуть сутулую спину своего мужа, на его могучие плечи и огромные руки и в который раз думала, что верно девицы да матроны насмешливо звали его за глаза Черным Медведем c Еловых Гор: ноги в грубых сапогах стояли косолапо, густые встрепанные пряди волос выбивались из-под низко надвинутой на лоб шапки, и весь его облик дышал какой-то дикой звериной мощью.  
Наконец с приготовлениями было покончено: один из конюхов подвел жеребца к хозяину, другой, почтительно склонившись, придержал стремя, - сэр Кайло Рен одним махом взлетел в седло, разобрал поводья, готовясь тронуться в путь.  
На мгновение Рей показалось, будто сейчас он оглянется, посмотрит вверх, на башню, откуда она за ним наблюдала. Будто он знает, что за тайное дело она задумала, и нарочно затеял этот своей отъезд именно сейчас; будто знает он, и как от волнения она не спала всю ночь, и как на рассвете лежала, крепко зажмурившись, затаив дыхание и прислушиваясь, пока он поднимался с кровати, одевался, лил себе на руки воду из серебряного кувшина, фыркал, умываясь над тазом, а потом, топоча сапогами, покинул опочивальню. Будто он знает даже, что сейчас она смотрит на него через потайное окно башни, тут, дрожа за гобеленом в одной ночной сорочке, стоя босиком на цыпочках на каменном холодном полу…  
Но он не оглянулся.  
Медленно, с протяжным скрипом опустился подъемный мост надо рвом, звонко процокали по мерзлым камням копыта лошадей, и алое перо мелькнуло в последний раз за воротами и пропало.  
Рей взглянула вдаль – на окутанные туманом силуэты гор, поросших острыми черными пиками елей, на низко нависшее свинцовое ноябрьское небо, которое никак не мог разбудить рассвет.  
Тишина вокруг вдруг показалась ей оглушительной, густой и тревожной – она отпрянула от окна, опустила на место гобелен и нервно сглотнула, поднеся ко рту заледеневшие руки и согревая их дыханием.

Сердце забилось быстро-быстро, будто пойманная в кулак бабочка.

Пора.

***

Замуж за самого Кайло Рена ее выдали так скоро, что даже испугаться она толком не успела.

Хоть и был он богат и знатен, хоть и выезжал изредка в свет, хоть и приглашали его даже в уважаемые дома, но слухи про него ходили недобрые. Говорили, что ему почти что тридцать лет, а он все не может сыскать себе жену, потому что ни одна девица не согласится выйти за него, да и никакой отец в здравом уме не отдаст свою дочь в одинокий холодный замок среди мрачных и диких еловых лесов. Говорили, что ни одно семейство не захочет такой родни, потому что проклят его дом до седьмого колена, что дед его продал душу дьяволу и сгорел в огне, а бабка умерла страшной смертью, разродившись двойней; говорили, будто он отрекся и от родителей, и от имени своего, что богатство получил он недобрым путем и что там, в его владениях, творятся никому не ведомые черные дела.

Приютские девицы, хоть никогда его и не видевшие, говорили еще, будто по слухам и сам он так страшен обликом и уродлив, что всегда скрывает свое лицо под забралом шлема или толстым шарфом, будто одежды его черны, как и его душа, будто огромен он и космат, как медведь, и при этом хром, горбат и крив на один глаз, будто торчат у него изо рта свирепые клыки, а уши у него длинные и острые, как у демона, - и Рей, слушая эти рассказы, представляла себе жуткого монстра, какого видела в монастырской библиотеке в книжке с картинками про Страшный суд и загробные мытарства.

Она росла в монастыре с самого раннего детства – ее скупой опекун, Ункар Платт, не желая тратиться на содержание, быстро сплавил свою подопечную в приют для девочек под крыло настоятельницы Маз, чтобы она получила там воспитание, приличествующее скромной и благочестивой девице. У сироты Рей не было ни родных, ни денег, ни связей, ни заступников, была при ней от самого рождения лишь особая хартия со старинной печатью, хранившаяся у Платта. Хартия эта гласила, что является она, Рей, девица Палпатин, последней из своего рода – оборванной ветви обедневшего и угасшего королевского дома, что дед ее имел даже притязания на престол и что теперь она прямая и единственная его наследница.  
В подлинность этой хартии, однако, мало кто верил, да и никакого наследства дед не оставил, кроме – будто в насмешку – единственного своего старого громоздкого кресла-трона, из-за чего другие воспитанницы, с которыми Рей вместе росла при монастыре, дразнили ее «Вашим Стулейшеством» и «Принцессой Драно-Кресельной». Но Платт все же не оставлял мечты выгодно продать бесприданницу замуж за какого-нибудь охочего до титулов богача и потому трубил направо и налево о высоком происхождении девицы Палпатин, с нетерпением ожидая ее совершеннолетия.

И вот свершилось: месяца не прошло с того дня, как вошла она в полные свои лета, а настоятельница вызвала ее к себе в келью, где должно было состояться знакомство с будущим мужем. У Рей перехватило дыхание и подкосились ноги, едва она с порога услышала от Маз имя жениха, но тут он сам поднялся ей навстречу – и она замерла в удивлении.

Врали монастырские девицы. 

Не был он хром – разве только чуть неуклюж, не был горбат – лишь сутулился, словно  
пытаясь скрыть свой высокий рост, и крив на один глаз тоже не был – глаз его был цел, хотя через всю щеку тянулся у него тонкий, едва заметный шрам. И никакие клыки изо рта не торчали, и уши – хоть и большие и оттопыренные – дьявольскими не казались. Зато одежды его и правда были черны, как и горящие странным темным огнем глаза, и сам он был огромен, широк в плечах и мрачен, а лицо его было бледным, и губы казались такими алыми, словно нарисованными, что Рей невольно на них засмотрелась. Как и на кудри – густые, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, когда он, приветствуя ее, сдернул с головы свою черную бархатную шапку с длинным пером.  
Глянув на нее сверху вниз, рыцарской учтивости он не проявил: не соизволил ни приятных слов произнести, ни поцеловать руку, ни улыбнуться, ни иным образом выказать свое почтение девушке, к которой сватался, но Рей вдруг подумала, что, несмотря на всю его медвежью огромность и мрачность, отчего-то не чувствует перед ним робости или страха. Скорее, какое-то странное любопытство.

Согласия ее на брак никто, конечно, не спрашивал, да оно и не требовалось: Платт уже получил свои деньги и подписал бумаги, дело было решенное – свадьбу сыграли быстро, в самом начале холодного сырого октября, и тот день Рей помнила смутно. 

Сначала они долго ехали в карете, со скрипом взбиравшейся по горам к замку по крутой, петляющей сквозь густой лес дороге, пока высокие мрачные ели наконец не расступились, и взгляду открылись толстые каменные стены, подвесной мост на цепях над глубоким рвом и алые флаги на темных башнях под серым небом.

Потом, путаясь в тяжелых юбках и длинном шлейфе подвенечного платья, с трудом различая хоть что-то сквозь опущенную на лицо густую вуаль, об руку с женихом она шла по двору в замковую часовню, где должен был проходить обряд.

Внутри было холодно и полутемно, тусклый свет едва пробивался из высоких и узких стрельчатых окон, медленно кружились в нем оседающие крошечные пылинки; рыцари в черном молчаливыми тенями стояли за спиной у новобрачных, и рыжий священник у алтаря что-то заунывно начитывал из маленькой богослужебной книжки, а Рей смотрела на рукав его рясы с налипшей кошачьей шерстью и представляла, как вечером он, наверное, будет уютно сидеть в кресле у камина и наглаживать свою усатую любимицу. Очнулась она, только когда священник сказал, что в завершение обряда жениху нужно поцеловать невесту, – не успела Рей обернуться к своему теперь уже мужу, как он сам наклонился к ней, быстро, едва коснувшись, мазнул губами по краю ее рта прямо через вуаль, которую она даже не успела приподнять, и, отвернувшись, выпрямился снова. 

После был свадебный пир в длинном рыцарском зале, таком же холодном и сумрачном, с бесконечно уходящим ввысь потолком и чадящими масляными лампами на стенах, где гулко звучали голоса, а эхо разносило звон посуды и гогот быстро накачавшихся вином рыцарей; Рей тоже налили вина в серебряный кубок, но даже пригубить его она не могла, потому что в присутствии вассалов поднимать вуаль и показывать лицо невесте, еще не разделившей брачное ложе с женихом, было неприлично. По той же причине она не могла и ничего съесть, хотя живот сводило от голода, и ей оставалось только с тоской поглядывать на стоящее неподалеку блюдо с румяной и сочной жареной курицей, пока наконец не настало время отправляться в опочивальню.

В сопровождении рыцарей и слуг, что освещали им путь свечами в тяжелых канделябрах, Рей об руку со своим мужем поднималась по широким гулким лестницам, проходила по бесконечным галереям и анфиладам пустых и темных залов, ловя в мутных огромных зеркалах свое отражение, казавшееся таким чужим и далеким, – белое неясное пятно рядом с черной мрачной громадиной в неверных отблесках огней. Процессия завела их в полукруглую комнату в основной башне – там слуги и рыцари оставили новобрачных одних и удалились, с поклоном затворив за собой двери.

В наступившей странной тишине Кайло молча развязал свой алый кушак и потянул с широких плеч черный бархатный дублет. Рей посмотрела на него, потом на широкую кровать под тяжелым балдахином – коротко вздохнула и принялась откалывать подвенечную вуаль. Маз, напутствуя ее перед свадьбой, говорила, что все, что ждет ее на брачном ложе, надо будет просто перетерпеть, как терпели все женщины до нее и будут терпеть все женщины после: лечь на спину, разведя колени и закрыв глаза, и предоставить мужу исполнить волю Божию – к счастью, длится это не так уж долго. Так что хотелось покончить с этим неприятным делом поскорее. 

Сундук с ее скромными пожитками слуги принесли заранее и поставили недалеко от окна – сняв вуаль, Рей присела возле него на корточки и вытащила брачную сорочку, которую ей сшили монастырские сестры: целомудренно длинную, из жесткого плотного льна, закрывающую тело от горла до щиколоток, с одним только отверстием посередине – для благочестивых сношений ради продолжения рода – над которым была вышита надпись «Dieu le veut». В нее полагалось облачиться, прежде чем возлечь на брачном ложе, и Рей принялась стаскивать с себя платье.

Крючки и завязки поддались не сразу, она запуталась в многослойных юбках, когда услышала за спиной приближающиеся тяжелые шаги Кайло.

\- Я сейчас буду готова, - поспешно пробормотала она, не оглядываясь и яростнее дергая застрявшее платье: не хватало только разгневать мужа в первую же ночь.

Но он ничего не ответил и просто молча прошел куда-то мимо нее. Обернувшись, Рей озадаченно смотрела, как он отдернул край тяжелого бархатного занавеса, прикрывавшего окно, и чем-то звякнул.  
У нее даже рот приоткрылся от удивления – на глубоком подоконнике, залитом ярким лунным светом, блестел край серебряного блюда с жареной курицей, точно такой же, какую она вожделела весь вечер, а еще виднелся бокал вина, хлеб на отдельной тарелке, какие-то закуски, прикрытые аккуратно сложенным полотенцем.

Оторвав своей огромной ручищей чуть ли не полкурицы разом, Кайло обглодал ее в один миг, подумав, съел еще кусок хлеба и глотнул из кубка. Потом вытер пальцы полотенцем, сел на заскрипевшую под ним кровать, стащил с себя сапоги и тяжело откинулся на подушки.

Рей как раз удалось выпутаться из платья и нырнуть в сорочку – холодный и жесткий лен неприятно царапал кожу, и она так и застыла у кровати, не отрывая взгляда от вожделенной еды. Ее было холодно, ноги совсем заледенели, голова кружилась от усталости, и есть хотелось так невыносимо, что в глазах мутилось. Можно ли ей тоже? Прилично ли это? Что скажет Кайло, если она съест всего чуть-чуть, один лишь кусочек для подкрепления сил? Сурово окрикнет? Запретит? Потребует немедленно лечь с ним и исполнить долг? Или, может, все-таки…

Сглотнув слюну, она посмотрела на мужа, потом на курицу. Потом снова на мужа. Муж ничего не говорил и так и лежал на постели – неподвижной черной громадиной – а курица на блюде манила и соблазняла румяным жареным бочком.

Поглядывая в сторону кровати, Рей на цыпочках прокралась к окну, оторвала самый аппетитный кусочек, быстро сунула в рот, едва сдержав стон, – вкус был просто божественный. Она снова покосилась на кровать – Кайло по-прежнему молчал – и быстро оторвала еще кусок. Потом еще… и кусочек хлеба… и…

… и дальше непонятно, как она вдруг оказалась на подоконнике, – это было как наваждение, как внезапно поразившее ее безумие – но вот уже, подобрав негнущийся подол сорочки, Рей сидела там и, не помня себя, не в силах остановиться, жадно рвала руками и зубами куриную плоть, заглатывала хлеб, уплетала закуски и прихлебывала вино, шумно вздыхая, облизывая пальцы и постанывая от наслаждения. 

Очнулась она, лишь когда тарелки и кубок опустели, а в животе воцарился блаженный сытый покой. В опочивальне было совершенно тихо и сонно – оставленные слугами свечи оплавились и догорели, дорожка лунного света протянулась от окна до кровати, на блюде белели обглоданные куриные косточки, а с постели доносилось размеренное дыхание Кайло.

Рей испуганно глянула на него. Он так и не произнес ни звука. Наверное, будет укорять ее наутро и отчитает за несдержанность. А то и жестоко высмеет ее отнюдь не королевские манеры и припомнит сомнительное происхождение…

Утершись полотенцем, она соскользнула с подоконника, ощущая мучительный стыд и вину, – будто она совершила нечто непотребное, будто сделала с курицей что-то такое, что должен был сегодня ночью делать с ней самой ее муж, - и, тихо ступая, направилась к кровати.

Осторожно взобралась на высокую постель, легла. Перина оказалась неожиданно мягкой и теплой – Рей глубоко провалилась в нее, невольно ахнув от удовольствия, и тут же снова испуганно покосилась на Кайло. Он высился рядом черной горой, повернувшись к ней своей широкой спиной, и дышал все так же размеренно и спокойно.

Почему он не оборачивается? Почему ничего не скажет ей? Маз же говорила, что в опочивальне все будет делать муж, а ей нужно лишь проявить покорность и следовать его воле… 

Рей привстала на колени, осторожно перегнулась через него, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо, - черные пряди волос разметались по подушке, лунный свет выбелил его и без того бледную кожу, делая ее словно светящейся и волшебной, а тонкий шрам, рассекающий бровь и щеку, и плотно сомкнутые длинные темные ресницы казались будто нарисованными.

Он спал.

Рей озадаченно села на постели, потом снова откинулась на подушки и уставилась вверх – на потолок балдахина, расписанный звездами.

Как такое может быть?.. Ведь брачная ночь!.. Ведь он должен… И Маз говорила…

Но мысли путались, и хмельное тепло от вина все сильнее растекалось по венам, и звезды на потолке уже принялись медленно кружиться, и упокоившаяся курица уютно запела у нее в животе, и теплая перина все крепче заключала ее в свои объятия – Рей натянула одеяло повыше, вздохнула, повернувшись на бок, и тоже незаметно провалилась в сон.

***

Так странно началась ее жизнь в замке.

И продолжалась тоже странно.

Никто будто не замечал новую госпожу. Установленные в этом месте порядки с ее появлением ничуть не изменились, словно она была тут гостьей, а не женой самого Кайло Рена. Слуги были почтительны и выполняли все ее просьбы, но сами не обращались к ней с вопросами и не ждали ее распоряжений. Всеми хозяйственными делами заправляла Фазма - единственная женщина в этом мрачном месте, ходившая отчего-то в мужской одежде, - огромная, молчаливая и резкая в движениях, похожая больше на воительницу из старых преданий, чем на экономку. С новой хозяйкой она была подчеркнуто учтива, но и только – даже речи не шло о том, что Рей будет принимать какое-то участие в ее повседневных заботах. Рыцари Рен в черных, как у Кайло, одеждах, тоже лишь безмолвно кланялись супруге своего сюзерена при встрече, и даже рыжий тощий священник, иногда мелькающий то тут, то там в своей длинной рясе, не сказал ей и пары слов.

Мужа она вообще почти не видела. Изредка они встречались за завтраком в малом зале, куда Рей приходила всегда позже него, – Кайло, молча расправлявшийся с едой, только коротко кивал ей в знак приветствия, а она в ответ почтительно приседала в реверансе, как учили ее в монастыре. Но чаще он трапезничал в одиночестве задолго до того, как она просыпалась, и потом уходил на весь день заниматься своими делами.  
Иногда Рей через окно замечала его огромную черную фигуру во дворе замка, где он отдавал распоряжения слугам или встречал заезжающие в ворота подводы и руководил разгрузкой; иногда он принимал каких-то посетителей, затворившись с ними в нижних покоях; или ему седлали коня – его любимого вороного жеребца – и он куда-то уезжал со своими рыцарями до позднего вечера. 

Предоставленная сама себе, Рей обычно отправлялась гулять по замку – других занятий у нее все равно не было. Она в одиночестве бродила по залам и галереям, разглядывая старинные портреты на стенах – потрескавшиеся, темные, на которых едва различались лица. Она рассматривала разноцветные витражи узких окон, трогала лепные украшения и гобелены на стенах и, задрав голову, замирала, изучая высокие потолки. Она внимательно исследовала и огромный, обычно пустующий рыцарский зал, предназначенный для пышных торжеств, тот самый, где проходил свадебный пир: с гигантским – почти во всю стену – пустым и холодным камином и длинным каменным столом, видно, стоявшим тут от начала времен, с выцветшими от старости бледными фресками на стенах, на которых были изображены сцены пиров и праздников; она изучила небольшую библиотеку со старинными пыльными книгами, к которым явно давно никто не прикасался; она побывала в оружейных помещениях с мечами и алебардами на стенах, трогала кольчуги и железные рукавицы; она заглядывала в пустующие комнаты в самых дальних закоулках, где, наверное, сто лет уже никто не жил – там сквозило из потрескавшихся окон, а все углы замело мохнатой пыльной паутиной.

Везде в этом огромном, темном и холодном замке было так неприютно и одиноко, и казалось, что чего-то будто не хватает, – впрочем, может быть, это просто Рей сама ощущала себя так. Она сама была здесь никто: и не гостья, и не хозяйка, и не девица, и не мужняя жена – несуществующая, незаметная и не нужная никому. 

Да, несмотря на то что со свадьбы минуло уже почти две недели, на брачном ложе между супругами так ничего и не произошло.

Каждый вечер, отужинав в малом зале – или в одиночестве, или в молчаливой компании Фазмы и рыжего священника по имени Хакс – Рей отправлялась в опочивальню ждать мужа. Тяжелые шаги Кайло раздавались на лестнице обычно ближе к полуночи – он входил в комнату, запирал дверь и, скинув свой неизменный черный дублет, направлялся к окну, где Фазма всегда оставляла ему несколько блюд. Там он расправлялся с едой – иногда сметая все подчистую, иногда лишь чуть закусывая – а потом стаскивал сапоги, задувал свечу и молча рушился на кровать.  
Рей, затаив дыхание, лежала в постели в брачной сорочке и смотрела в расписанный звездами потолок балдахина, готовая в любой момент к тому, что вот сейчас, сейчас ее муж потянется к ней, сейчас решит взять ее, но… но он так и ни сделал этого – ни в первую ночь, ни во вторую, ни в третью, ни во все последующие.

Рей недоумевала: для чего же тогда он вообще женился на ней? Красотой она его не прельщала – это понятно; денег или значительного приданного ему не принесла; ее титул, едва ли подтвержденный сомнительной хартией, тоже вряд ли мог соблазнить Кайло – род его уж точно был не менее знатен; рачительная хозяйка в замок ему не требовалась – для этого более чем хватало Фазмы; может быть, он и в самом деле настолько отчаялся найти жену, что выбрал сироту Рей, только чтобы произвести себе наследника? 

Но ведь чтобы произвести наследника, надо было сделать то, чего Кайло упорно не делал. И она никак не могла понять почему. Как вообще ей надлежит вести себя в таком случае?

Помимо напутствий перед свадьбой, Маз дала ей с собой особый трактат, который назывался «Наставление женам о брачных сношениях», и Рей принялась его штудировать, пытаясь найти ответы на свои вопросы.  
Благочестивая и честная жена, – как было там написано, – ежели муж возжелает продолжить через нее свой славный род, должна, облачившись в брачную сорочку, с покорностью возлечь на ложе с супругом и принять в себя его семя, дабы понести от него плод. Благочестивый и честный муж будет вступать в соития редко – лишь по необходимости ради продолжения рода – однако следует жене помнить, что не все мужья достаточно богобоязненны и помнят о грехе: некоторые из них обладают горячим нравом и не могут держать в узде свою похоть. Потому во время соития жене никоим образом не следует поощрять мужское плотское неистовство и распалять вожделение в своем муже – ни звуками, ни движениями тела – а лежать ей надобно неподвижно, закрыв глаза, и губы ее должны лишь тихо шептать молитву. Разрешается жене также пролить немного слез после сношения, ибо болезненно оно, скверно и мерзко для женского духа и тела, хотя и необходимо ради продолжения рода, но вот что ни в коем разе не должна делать благочестивая и честная жена, так это испытывать сладострастные чувства, а уж тем паче, идя на поводу у похоти своей, самой предлагать мужу совершить соитие без изначальной его о том просьбы.

Тут Рей задалась вопросом, отчего же, если для жены сношение так болезненно, скверно и мерзко, может она испытывать сладострастные чувства и даже сама первая предлагать мужу совершить соитие, но разъяснений в трактате не нашлось. Как и не было ответа на главный вопрос: по какой причине муж вообще избегает соитий и спит в одной постели с женой, так и не взяв ее невинности с самой первой ночи, и что делать в таком случае жене, которая через неделю после свадьбы все еще остается девицей, – словно автор даже и не думал, что такое вообще возможно в природе.

Напротив, большое внимание в трактате уделялось именно избыточным сношениям и плотскому неистовству мужа, которое благочестивой жене нужно было всячески укрощать и остужать, а также подробно разбиралось, как еще до свадьбы девице можно угадать склонность к излишествам на брачном ложе по внешнему облику мужчины.  
Самыми опасными, как утверждал автор, оказываются те мужья, что высоки ростом, крупны членами и черны волосами и глазами. Они же обладают обычно вспыльчивым и горячим нравом, и нрав этот проявляет себя и на брачном ложе: такой муж, как правило, ненасытен, требует от жены частых соитий и не довольствуется целомудренным сношением через брачную сорочку, а желает трогать свою жену везде, так что иногда пытается разорвать или задрать на ней одежды, бывает, даже и вне опочивальни. Муж с подобным нравом не может сам обуздать свою похоть, если только не отличается он крайней богобоязненностью, не истязает себя постом или не находится уже в преклонных летах, когда буйство плоти затихает само собой.

Тут Рей снова озадачилась: Кайло был в самом расцвете сил, постом себя ничуть не истязал – особенно учитывая его любовь к ночным трапезам – и богобоязненностью тоже не отличался. То есть по всему выходило, что должен он был неистовствовать в опочивальне, а не просто молча засыпать на брачном ложе, когда рядом находится готовая к соитию жена?..

Рей иногда поглядывала на него из окна, отмечая его мощь и стать, когда он ходил по двору в окружении слуг и рыцарей, раздавая приказы; или, притворяясь спящей, сквозь полусмеженные веки смотрела, как он, скинув рубашку, стоя в одних черных штанах, умывается по утрам в опочивальне над тазом, - и невольно задумывалась, как бы все-таки происходило с ним брачное сношение. Он бы сжимал ее этими своими сильными руками? От движения так же ходили бы под белой гладкой кожей эти крепкие мышцы? Падали бы ему на лицо его черные волосы, когда бы он брал ее на супружеском ложе? Как бы она чувствовала его вес на себе? Как бы он вообще поместился между ее бедер – такой огромный? Глядя на него, даже легко было поверить во всякие страшилки, которые приютские девицы любили рассказывать друг другу перед сном: будто у некоторых мужчин там все так велико и чудовищно, что напоминает шипастую дубину, с какой пешие воины ходят в бой.

При этих мыслях у Рей словно что-то вздрагивало внутри – нет, в самом деле, надо благодарить Бога, что муж избавил ее от этой тяжкой женской повинности. Может, его поведение и было странно, но ведь о том, что происходило в опочивальне, никто больше не знал, так что и стыдиться ей было нечего.

Так Рей окончательно убрала брачную сорочку в сундук, перестала каждый вечер ждать от мужа каких-либо действий, и ее новая жизнь – пусть и такая странная – обрела какую-то размеренность и ясность.

***

Октябрь уже близился к концу – солнце совсем покинуло эти края, начались затяжные дожди. Башни замка тонули в бесконечном тумане, грубые камни двора скрывались под непросыхающими лужами, и стылая сырость грядущего ноября наползала медленно и неотвратимо, пробирая до костей, заключая все живое в свои ледяные объятия.

Рей проснулась среди ночи, дрожа всем телом, - камин почти потух, одеяло сползло, и в комнате было холодно, как в склепе. Она приподнялась, пытаясь найти в изножье кровати сбившуюся медвежью шкуру, которой укрывалась в последнее время, и вдруг заметила, что вторая половина постели пуста.

Кайло не было.

Она озадаченно огляделась – в полутьме, едва освещенной тлеющими углями в камине, было видно, что дверь в опочивальню приоткрыта.

Рей соскользнула с кровати, обулась, укуталась в толстую шерстяную накидку и подошла ближе – так и было: из открытой двери сильно сквозило, вот отчего из комнаты выдуло все тепло. Она уже потянулась было закрыть дверь, но вдруг вспомнила про Кайло – если запереться в опочивальне изнутри, он не сможет войти. 

Но где он? Куда ему понадобилось уходить среди ночи?

Взяв свечу, она выглянула из дверей – снаружи было пусто, но где-то внизу, как ей почудилось, мелькнул свет.  
Осторожно ступая, Рей спустилась по короткой винтовой лестнице. Дальше начиналась галерея – огромная, длинная и темная, уходящая в обе стороны. Справа за колонной, кажется, снова мелькнул свет, и она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов вперед. Сзади послышался шорох – Рей резко обернулась и тут же шарахнулась от своей же метнувшейся по каменному своду тени.  
Она замерла на месте с колотящимся сердцем, испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам, – было так неприютно и жутко стоять с единственным тусклым огоньком свечи в руках среди сгустившейся вокруг тьмы. Идея выйти среди ночи из опочивальни показалась ей безумной, в голову тут же полезли услышанные в приюте истории – про мрачные старые замки, где бродят неупокоенные души и манят огоньками незадачливых гостей.  
Она поспешно шагнула к лестнице, чтобы вернуться в спальню, как вдруг ей на предплечье легла тяжелая ладонь.

Рей взвизгнула от ужаса, подскочив на месте, обернулась – позади нее стоял Кайло.  
Она судорожно выдохнула. Дрожащее пламя свечи, которую она сжимала в руке, бросало на его лицо неверные тени, и взгляд его черных глаз казался совсем непроницаемым и мрачным. 

\- Куда вы ходили? – произнес он глубоким и низким голосом, внимательно глядя на нее сверху вниз.

У нее словно что-то задрожало внутри, и она почему-то не могла отвести взгляда от его губ, только что вымолвивших вопрос, на который теперь нужно было дать ответ. Надо было сказать что-то, но отчего-то Рей точно знала – нельзя говорить всю правду, нельзя дать ему понять, что его отсутствие вызвало у нее вопросы.

\- Я… совсем замерзла и… хотела позвать кого-нибудь из слуг, чтобы снова растопили камин, принесли грелку и еще одеял, - все-таки нашлась она. Даже голос почти не дрожал.

Кайло издал неопределенный звук, продолжая испытующе смотреть ей в глаза, но Рей выдержала – не отвела взгляда.

\- Я сам отдам все распоряжения, вам нет нужды здесь мерзнуть, - сказал он наконец. - Пойдемте в постель.

Его теплая рука не отпускала ее предплечья – удерживая ее крепко, хотя и бережно, он повел ее вверх по лестнице, завел в опочивальню и даже подвел к кровати. Сам снял с ее плеч теплую накидку и указал на постель – Рей удивленно, но послушно взобралась на кровать и легла.

Он укрыл ее накидкой, потом одеялом, а сверху еще и укутал до самого подбородка медвежьей шкурой, подоткнув со всех сторон края. 

Потом отошел к камину – присел на корточки, поворошил угли кочергой, мощно дунул на них пару раз, разжигая тлеющий огонь, – занялось недогоревшее полено. Кайло снова постучал кочергой, теперь разбивая полено на части, чтобы разгорелось лучше, и сунул в камин еще пару расколотых чурок, что лежали в ведре для дров. Огонь сразу полыхнул ярче, уютно запели поленья.

Словно спеленутая в теплом тесном коконе, Рей медленно согревалась, глядя, как падают черные пряди волос на лицо ее мужа, как алые всполохи пламени отражаются в его глазах и пробегают по его бледной коже, как он прикусывает свою полную нижнюю губу и чуть хмурит брови, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в зев камина.

Наконец Кайло поднялся и оглянулся на нее.

\- Засыпайте, - бросил он коротко. – Сейчас станет теплее.

И вышел, плотно закрыв за собой дверь.

Рей послышалось, что в скважине провернулся ключ. Но проверять она не стала.

***

Почти целую неделю после той ночи она чувствовала себя странно взбудораженной. 

Мысли о таинственных похождениях Кайло не давали покоя – Рей так и не могла придумать для себя разумных объяснений, для чего ему понадобилось покидать опочивальню в глухой ночной час. Это произошло в первый раз? Или он делал так и раньше, просто она спала и не знала? Ей вспоминалось, как он спросил ее «Куда вы ходили?», как будто подразумевал, что она тоже может бродить по замку по ночам. К этому воспоминанию отчего-то сразу цеплялись другие: о том, как она смотрела на его лицо в свете свечи и разглядывала его губы; как крепко и вместе с тем нежно он придерживал ее за предплечье; как уложил в постель и укрыл, а потом растопил камин, чтобы ее согреть. Мысли невольно уплывали дальше, она отчего-то представляла вдруг, как он лег бы с ней рядом… может быть, притянул бы ее к себе?.. Наверное, так делают мужья со своими женами… Как уютно, наверное, лежать в теплых объятиях, глядя на пламя в камине…

Рей встряхивала головой, чувствуя, как загораются щеки, и гнала прочь эти странные и необъяснимые фантазии.

В первые дни она пыталась даже последить за ним, хотя ни в утро после той ночи, ни в последующие дни в поведении Кайло ничего не изменилось – он все так же вставал еще до того, как она просыпалась, и уходил по своим делам. По ночам Рей тоже не наблюдала ничего подозрительного, хотя стала спать чутко, просыпаясь, казалось, от любого движения своего мужа, который ворочался обычно, словно кит, плавающий в море, так что вся перина ходила ходуном.

Но все было тихо, и постепенно ее волнение немного улеглось – впрочем, способствовало тому и новое занятие, появившееся у нее не так давно.

Во время своих блужданий по замку она наткнулась на неприметную низенькую дверь, в которую можно было пролезть, только согнувшись. За ней находилось какое-то узкое помещение, видно, подсобное, но Рей все равно заглянула туда из любопытства и с удивлением обнаружила, что где-то в глубине его виднеется тусклый свет.  
Она пролезла по тесному и длинному лазу: в конце оказалась еще одна дверь – еще более низкая – дневной свет пробивался из щели под ней. Она была не заперта на ключ, но словно подперта чем-то – Рей толкнула ее несколько раз, слушая, как что-то гремит и сдвигается с другой стороны, и наконец приоткрыла достаточную щель, в которую кое-как удалось протиснуться.

И сразу же упала, споткнувшись о наваленные на полу деревяшки.

Она встала, отряхиваясь, изумленно огляделась – это был просторный зал, сверху донизу забитый поломанными стульями и креслами. Витые ножки, гнутые спинки, торчащая обивка, обломки подлокотников – все это было навалено высоченными грудами под самый потолок. Рей немного полазила между ними, рассматривая испорченную мебель: кое-что было изломано на куски, но некоторые стулья не имели совсем необратимых повреждений, их можно было достаточно легко восстановить. 

Так она загорелась новой идеей. 

Пристрастие к плотницкому делу появилось у Рей еще в детстве – когда однажды, убегая от дразнивших ее девчонок, не зная, куда деваться, она влетела в мастерскую Лора Сан Текки, снимавшего помещение при монастыре и помогавшего Маз с плотницкими работами. Хозяина мастерской не было на месте, но Рей встретился мальчик Финн, ее ровесник, бывший подмастерьем плотника: он помог ей спрятаться и даже угостил своим скромным обедом – так они и подружились. Потом Рей познакомилась и с самим Сан Теккой и стала часто наведываться в его мастерскую. Ее зачаровывал запах дерева, краски и свежей стружки, ей нравилось разглядывать и трогать инструменты, и она могла часами смотреть, как работает плотник, - Сан Текка, видя ее интерес, начал давать ей разные поручения, которые Рей выполняла всегда с радостью и даже ловчее и быстрее, чем Финн. Особенно ей нравилось чинить сломанные вещи, возвращать к жизни то, что, казалось, было безвозвратно потеряно, - своими тонкими пальцами она могла орудовать там, где трудно было мужчине, и Сан Текка всячески поощрял ее стремление, обучая ее разным премудростям. Постепенно она отлично овладела этим ремеслом, хотя и скрывала свое занятие от всех, поскольку девице – особенно благородной, о чем постоянно повторял Платт, - не пристало быть плотником и вообще иметь пристрастие к мужским занятиям. Но с любимыми молотком, стамесками и рубанком так и не смогла расстаться – хотя Рей и не думала, что когда-нибудь сможет ими воспользоваться в замке мужа, она все равно привезла их с собой, и инструменты так и лежали на дне сундука, тщательно укрытые в холщовой сумке под платьями и другими вещами. И вот неожиданно их все-таки час настал. 

Она решила устроить себе мастерскую прямо в том же зале со стульями – несколько дней посвятив расчистке и подготовке пространства, Рей наконец отобрала приглянувшиеся стулья и приступила к работе.  
Такого упоения, восторга и радости она не испытывала уже очень давно. Рей чувствовала себя так, словно в нее словно вдохнули новую жизнь. Глаза у нее горели, на щеках играл румянец – она даже что-то напевала себе под нос, когда, пританцовывая, поднималась под вечер на ужин в малый зал – усталая и счастливая, полная планов и идей, как решить возникшие в работе задачи.

Она как раз почти взбежала по лестнице, когда вдруг увидела наверху за колонной галереи спину в черной рясе и рыжую голову священника Хакса.

\- Ваши аппетиты растут с каждым днем, Рен, - раздался его резкий голос.

\- Насколько я помню, все было оговорено заранее, - отозвался другой голос – глубокий и низкий, который нельзя было не узнать.

Рей замешкалась на мгновение, отчего-то не решаясь сразу себя обнаружить и предстать перед мужем, но тут снова заговорил Хакс:

\- Дюжина девиц будет точно, возможно, еще пять-шесть матрон. Сегодня ночью, как обычно.

\- Отлично. Вы знаете, как я ценю вас.

Дюжина девиц?.. Ночью?.. Рей застыла в изумлении, ничего не понимая и не веря своим ушам.

\- Благодарю. – В голосе рыжего священника однако не звучало и намека на благодарность, скорее – усталая покровительственная снисходительность. – Однако я возьму на себя смелость сказать, что такие частые пиршества могут быть вам вредны. Прошла всего неделя! Раньше вы держались месяца по три и даже больше… Неужели присутствие юбки так на вас влияет? Мне показалось, вы кое-как научились с ней ладить, даже спите на одной кровати, что вообще меня удивляет, хотя могли бы не…

\- Это не ваше дело, - мрачно оборвал его Кайло.

\- Разумеется. Но я просто действую в ваших интересах и…

\- Довольно, Хакс, я не желаю больше это слушать. Лучше скажите, подтвердились ли мои подозрения? Их кто-то трогал? Я совершенно уверен, что туда кто-то наведывался в последнее время. 

\- Да никого там не было и быть не могло! – В голосе священника звучала уже усталая раздраженность. – Вы завели себе этот склеп, хотя я давно говорил, что нужно сразу избавляться от… останков. Хотя бы сжечь, и то бы польза. Они вас просто с ума сводят. Вы так будете на старости лет сидеть и перебирать эти кости, оставшиеся от ваших былых торжеств!.. Сами посудите: осведомлены только мы трое. Кто еще туда может проникнуть и как?.. Я и Фазма этим не занимаемся, вы прекрасно знаете. И мы храним эту тайну давно и крепко. Все остальные исключены. Если только ваши рыцари…

\- Нет, - тяжело уронил Кайло. – Это что-то другое. Хорошо, я разберусь сам.

Рей судорожно сглотнула, зажав рот похолодевшими ладонями, чтобы не издать ни звука. Ноги едва ее держали, она прислонилась к стене, пытаясь не осесть на пол, сердце отчаянно колотилось в груди, мысли скакали. Девицы… останки… кости… склеп… Ночью?.. Ее муж…

\- А что с главным блюдом? – помолчав, добавил Кайло.

\- Необходимые формальности улажены, думаю, скоро. Но чтобы доставить… сами понимаете... Нужно как можно меньше свидетелей. 

\- Я понял. - Рей услышала, как ее муж тяжело вздохнул. - Тогда сообщите сразу же. А сегодня – как обычно.

Она вздрогнула всем телом, вдруг сообразив, что разговор окончен и сейчас Кайло пойдет к лестнице, - подхватив юбки, Рей на цыпочках заскакала вниз по ступенькам, споткнулась, ухватилась за перила, испуганно глянула вверх, через пролет. Сейчас, сейчас они ее заметят…

Но двое на галерее, попрощавшись, просто разошлись в разные стороны, и тяжелые шаги Кайло гулко отдавались по каменному полу наверху.

***

За ужином она не смогла съесть ни кусочка. 

Еда просто не лезла в горло, и Фазма даже спросила, нравится ли ей блюдо и не подать ли что-нибудь другое. Рей только покачала головой, ковыряя вилкой мясо, и ответила, что у нее всего лишь женская ежемесячная немощь, после чего экономка даже принесла ей какой-то особый травяной отвар, облегчающий боль.

От ужаса у нее звенело в ушах. Она словно проваливалась в какой-то ледяной кошмар, где реальность разлеталась на осколки, - пиршество, девицы, главное блюдо, ночь, склеп… Ее муж, который хоть и был мрачен и молчалив, но чем-то нравился ей, муж, который еще недавно так заботливо уложил ее в постель, о чьих объятиях она думала в последние дни… а еще о том, каковы могут быть на вкус его губы…

Что он там делал с ними? Он убивал их? Что еще? Пиршество…кости… А что, если он их… даже… 

Рей почувствовала, что ее тошнит, - сославшись снова на плохое самочувствие, она быстро ушла из-за стола к себе.

Ее бил озноб, она металась по опочивальне, прижимая ледяные ладони к лицу, не зная, что делать, прокручивая в голове этот страшный подслушанный разговор. Девицы и матроны!.. Хакс говорил про «присутствие юбки» - очевидно, про нее, а еще сказал, что удивлен, что Кайло спит с ней на одной кровати… Значит ли это, что ее муж не выносит женщин? Поэтому он и не совершал с ней соитий!.. Конечно... Он убивает их из ненависти? Значит, потом доберется и до нее? И что значит «главное блюдо»? Почему его сложно доставить? Может быть, это ее он приберег на закуску?.. Может быть, для того он и женился на ней?!

Она не заметила, как пролетело время, и, спохватившись, принялась раздеваться, чтобы лечь в постель, когда услышала тяжелые шаги на лестнице за дверью. Пресвятая Дева, как же ей теперь лечь с ним в одну кровать!.. Как вообще находиться в одной комнате!.. Ведь он может что-то заподозрить по ее взволнованному виду, который никак не скрыть, и лучше всего притвориться спящей и…

Было уже поздно. Кайло вошел, как раз когда она разоблачилась до нижней сорочки, в которой теперь обычно ложилась спать. Рей испуганно обернулась, вынимая заколку из прически, - распущенные волосы волной упали ей на плечи.

Огромная фигура застыла в дверях, и взгляд черных глаз ее мужа остановился на ней. Скользнул по ее фигуре, оглядывая ее сверху вниз. То ли удивленно, то ли…Рей замерла.

\- Вы не спите? – спросил он.

\- Я уже ложусь. – Она собрала все свое мужество, чтобы голос звучал ровно и спокойно.

Кайло прикрыл дверь и двинулся вперед – конечно, мимо нее к окну, где его уже ждали принесенные Фазмой блюда. Рей, подавив судорожный вздох, отвернулась, проводя гребнем по волосам, прежде чем начать заплетать на ночь косу. Еще немного потерпеть – и она ляжет, а он займется своей трапезой, и все будет как обычно… 

Но он не прошел к окну, он остановился прямо перед ней, так близко, что едва не касался ее, и Рей вздрогнула всем телом, невольно вскинув на него глаза.

\- Вам… всего хватает здесь? – спросил Кайло медленно, глядя на нее сверху вниз.

\- Да, - чуть удивленно отозвалась она.

\- Нарядов? Украшений? Может быть… духов? Необходимых мелочей? Кушаний, к которым привыкли?

\- Да, - повторила Рей, чувствуя нарастающую дрожь. 

\- Если вам что-то нужно, вы всегда можете сказать мне. – Его темный взгляд как-то странно мерцал, когда он смотрел на нее сверху вниз, оглядывая ее всю, обнимая глазами, словно с какой-то голодной жадностью, и Рей чувствовала себя такой беззащитной, стоя перед ним в одной ночной сорочке.

\- Благодарю вас, - выдохнула она и неловко присела в реверансе.

Кайло помолчал еще немного, несколько мгновений глядя на ее губы, потом кивнул и отошел.

Рей без сил попятилась к кровати – как деревянная, села на край, потом откинулась на подушки, уставившись в расписанный потолок балдахина. Краем глаза она наблюдала, как Кайло отпил вина из кубка, глядя в окно. Есть он не стал – шумно вздохнув, протопал к своей половине кровати, стащил с себя дублет и сапоги, задул свечи и лег.

Эти несколько часов во тьме рядом с ним показались Рей вечностью. 

Она старалась дышать размеренно и спокойно, закрыв глаза и притворяясь спящей, но ей казалось, что от грохота ее колотящегося сердца сотрясается даже башня замка. Изо всех сил запрещая себе думать о том, что уже знала, она без конца повторяла себе, что это обычная ночь, обычная ночь, обычная ночь, точно такая же, как все остальные, что были у нее после свадьбы.

Наконец в ночной тишине Кайло сел на постели – словно черная гора поднялась из недр моря и заслонила свет.

Рей затаила дыхание, наблюдая за ним сквозь ресницы. Света выщербленного месяца в окне хватало, чтобы видеть, как он натянул сапоги, зажег от камина свечи в канделябре и шагнул к стене возле кровати. Пошарив рукой за гобеленом, он вытащил тихо звякнувшую связку ключей, сунул ее в карман.

Тихо шагнул к двери – удивительно, что он, оказывается, мог ступать почти бесшумно, - и напоследок оглянулся на кровать.

Рей перестала дышать.

Наконец дверь опочивальни затворилась, и в скважине еле слышно повернулся ключ.

Она заставила себя пролежать в постели все так же неподвижно еще много долгих минут, мысленно считая вдохи и выдохи, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть унять дрожь во всем теле.

Выждав достаточно – на случай если вдруг Кайло что-то заподозрил и собирается вернуться, чтобы проверить ее, – Рей соскользнула с постели. Взяла со стола длинную шпильку, которой подкалывала днем прическу, на цыпочках направилась к двери. Замок она вскрыла легко – сложности он никакой не представлял – самое страшное было выглянуть на лестницу.  
Еле-еле, не дыша, она приотворила дверь и боком пролезла в образовавшуюся щель. Свечу опасно было брать, но лунного света, пусть и не яркого, ее привыкшим к темноте глазам вполне хватало. Снаружи было тихо и темно. Рей бесшумно спустилась по лестнице, от волнения даже не чувствуя босыми ногами обжигающего холода каменных ступеней. В галерее из-за большого количества окон было светлее, чем на лестнице и даже в опочивальне, –– прижавшись к стене, Рей оглянулась по сторонам.

Она с горьким смешком вспомнила, как неделю назад так глупо испугалась здесь собственной тени, как вспоминала страшилки про неупокоенные души. О, приютским девицам и не снилось то, что с ней происходило сейчас наяву!

Разумеется, ни Кайло, ни света его канделябра уже видно не было, но в прошлый раз огонек мелькал где-то справа. Она двинулась по стенке в ту сторону – в лунном свете отчетливо различались черные громады колонн, арочные выступы потолка, поблескивали каменные плиты пола и тяжелые рамы картин на стенах. 

Вот оно: одна из картин внизу, висящая вертикально – узкая и длинная, в рост человека, – была чуть сдвинута в сторону. Вся дрожа – от страха и предвкушения близкой разгадки – Рей просунула за нее руку. 

И рука ее встретила дышащую сыростью пустоту.

Здесь у Кайло был тайный ход.

***

Она не помнила, как прожила эти дни.

Кайло объявил об отъезде заранее, и все спешно собирались, а Рей ждала, ждала, ждала, перестав есть и спать, обмирая, не дыша: единственной ее мыслью, единственным желанием, единственной целью было только узнать правду.

Захлестывающий ее с головой гнев, отчаяние и боль были так велики, что затмевали всякий страх и отвращение.

Она хотела увидеть все сама. Всю черноту, весь мрак, весь ужас того, что там скрывалось, ей нужно было дойти до конца, до самой сути, вывернуть наизнанку всю эту тщательно спрятанную ложь ее мужа.

Его мерзкую тайну.

Прямо из постели, босиком, Рей на цыпочках взбежала из опочивальни вверх по лестнице, чтобы через тайное окно башни, выходящее на двор замка, наблюдать, как он уезжает.

Спустившись вниз, даже не расчесавшись, она кое-как натянула платье, обулась, взяла свечу и нашарила связку ключей за гобеленом напротив кровати. 

В галерее никого не было – Рей сдвинула в сторону картину, перебрала лихорадочно дрожащими руками ключи и нашла подходящий. Дверь отворилась в сырую темноту.

Прикрывая ладонью пламя свечи, не чувствуя под собой ног, она решительно спускалась по темному тайному ходу среди пляшущих по стенам теней, слушая свои собственные гулкие шаги, – ей казалось, вернись сейчас Кайло и найди ее тут, она бы уже не испугалась.

Словно в ней что-то надломилось. Словно весь этот невыносимый ужас последних дней, все эти полные отчаяния ночи бок о бок с чудовищем, сделал из нее тоже какого-то неумолимого бездушного монстра.

Еще два ключа были от двойных дверей внизу, которыми заканчивался тайный ход. Рей распахнула первую – сделала шаг к следующей двери – воткнула ключ в скважину, повернула.

Глубоко вздохнула и с силой толкнула створку.

Тусклый свет ноябрьского хмурого утра просачивался в высокие окна просторного зала, от пола до потолка заваленного грудами изломанных стульев и кресел.

***

В дверь дома священника Рей заколотила ногой так, что, наверное, в кровь разбила пальцы даже через ботинок.

Хакс открыл почти сразу и в изумлении отпрянул, увидев ее на пороге.

\- Вы дадите мне ответ, - вместо приветствия бросила она и без приглашения шагнула вперед, яростно сдувая всклокоченную прядь волос, все время лезущую в глаза.

\- Mon Dieu! Госпожа Рен, я не ожида…

Рей наставила на него стамеску, зажатую в левой руке, и взмахнула молотком, который держала в правой.

\- Никакого вашего иезуитского словоблудия, - отрезала она. – Только прямые ответы.

Хакс невольно попятился вглубь своего дома, выставив перед собой руки в защитном жесте.

\- Я все знаю, - продолжала Рей отрывисто, наступая на него. – Знаю, куда он ходит по ночам.

Брови у Хакса полезли вверх.

\- Знаю про девиц и матрон. Про склеп. Про пиршества. Про останки! Знаю, что вы его покрываете! И вы дадите мне ответ!..

Она запнулась, захлебнувшись то ли внезапно подступившими слезами, то ли гневом, то ли отчаянием, то ли всем сразу, чувствуя, что ее трясет так, что она едва способна стоять.

\- Какой… ответ?... – воспользовавшись паузой, осторожно спросил Хакс.

\- Где! Их! Тела! – выкрикнула Рей с отчаянным всхлипом и с силой стукнула молотком по стене сбоку, так что брызнул старый хрупкий кирпич. – Почему там стулья?! Откуда там стулья?! Отвечайте!!! Ну!!!

Хакс прижал руки ко рту и несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на нее молча, сосредоточенно моргая. А потом испустил такой долгий свистящий вздох, что Рей уже думала, будто вместе с этим вздохом из него вылетела душа.

\- Господи боже…

Он быстро пододвинул Рей кресло, мягко надавил ей на плечи, и она не выдержала – бессильно рухнула вниз, выронив стамеску и молоток. 

\- Господи боже, господи боже… и нрав такой же!.. и ярость… как одно целое…. господи боже… кость от костей… от ребра Адамова… мужчину и женщину, сотворил их… и будут двое одна плоть…

Он что-то бормотал, чем-то звякал у шкафа в глубине комнаты, а Рей, окончательно сдавшись, закрыв лицо руками, рыдала, всхлипывала и икала, не в силах остановиться.

Наконец она чуть успокоилась и подняла голову – Хакс подал ей бокал вина, протянул льняной платок, а сам устроился в кресле напротив.

\- Выпейте и успокойтесь. Ваш муж никого не убивал, и никаких тел в замке действительно нет.

\- Но я слышала... – начала было Рей, снова непроизвольно судорожно всхлипнув.

\- Вы слышали наш разговор, - кивнул Хакс. – «Девицами и матронами» на тайном нашем языке мы называем стулья и кресла. Которые ваш муж… ну… любит ломать.

Рей судорожно сглотнула, изумленно вскинувшись и уставившись на него. Хакс снова покивал.  
\- Я должен рассказать вам одну историю, - начал он неспешно и тяжело вздохнул. – Поучительную и печальную. Она приключилась с юношей по имени Бен Соло, родом из богатой и знатной семьи. Был он с самого отрочества своего высок ростом, а потому немного нескладен и неуклюж, а также порывист в движениях и неловок, хотя и пытались научить его галантности и обходительности, но наука не шла ему впрок. Однажды на каком-то балу он слишком порывисто встал со стула, чем немного взволновал находившуюся рядом почтенную матрону. Матрона эта весьма любила праздные беседы, и вот в разговоре с другой матроной упомянула она о том происшествии на балу. Та, другая матрона передала эту историю третьей, чуть приукрасив ее, а третья в свою очередь – четвертой, тоже добавив своих измышлений. Чем дальше шла эта история, тем большими подробностями она обрастала, поскольку все люди любят сплетни – и вот уже выяснилось, что юный Бен Соло кидался со стулом почтенную матрону, как разъяренный дикий зверь, и избивал ее креслом прямо на балу, гоняясь за ней и выкрикивая проклятия всему женскому роду…

Рей изумленно приоткрыла рот.

\- Да, да, - грустно покивал головой Хакс. – Как вы уже догадались, слухи эти множились и становились все более и более изощренными. Девицы и матроны смеялись над ним, с презрением отворачивались при виде него, называли его уродом и чудовищем, никто не желал разговаривать с ним, никто не хотел принимать его у себя. Как говорится в старой пословице: меч рубит, копье пронзает, но людские насмешки и шепотки за спиной иной раз убивают быстрее. И Бен Соло, бывший юношей хоть и порывистым и угрюмым с виду, но трепетным и нежным в душе, не выдержал... Оставив свою семью и прежнее имя, он предложил свой меч и верность ордену, который в то время набирал в свои ряды рыцарей, желавших попытать счастья в других краях. Так он исчез на несколько лет, а вернулся уже таким – Кайло Реном с шрамом через все лицо, мучительным страхом перед всем женским полом и тайной постыдной страстью к крушению стульев, о которой до сей поры знали только я и Фазма. А теперь вот и вы.

Рей вздохнула, пытаясь осознать услышанное.

\- Но ведь… - начала она, собравшись с мыслями. – Он зачем-то женился на мне? Если он так боится женщин… Неужели это из-за титула или…

\- О, тут все просто, - усмехнулся Хакс. – Это из-за вашего наследства.

\- Из-за моего?... – Рей осеклась, внезапно вспомнив, как ее дразнили «Вашим Стулейшеством».

\- Ваш дед, Шив Палпатин, был злейшим врагом его деда, Энакина Скайуокера. Палпатин обманул его, использовал, унизил, разорил его дом, измучил его семью. Для Кайло было делом чести добыть трон злейшего врага своего рода и уничтожить его. Ради этого он даже решился на брак с вами.

Рей потрясенно молчала.

\- Собственно, этот самый трон сегодня и доставят. Необходимые формальности завершены, и по бумагам ваше наследство окончательно переходит в собственность вашего мужа. Поэтому Кайло и уехал со всеми людьми из замка, чтобы мы с Фазмой спокойно могли завезти эту громадину в замок, не вызывая подозрений.

\- Его вы и называли «главным блюдом»?

Хакс снова кивнул.

\- Еще вопрос… - Рей замялась. – Почему… если он женился на мне из-за наследства… почему он не сослал меня куда-нибудь, когда брак состоялся и все бумаги были подписаны? Почему продолжал жить со мной и спать в одной постели? Хотя я внучка злейшего врага его деда…

\- На это я никак не могу дать вам ответ, моя дорогая. Сам удивлен.

Рей помолчала, задумавшись.

\- Кайло вернется завтра?

\- Да, когда мы все подготовим. В зал со стульями есть два входа – один тайный, через галерею, ключи от которого есть только у Кайло, и второй – с закрытой части двора, доступ туда имеют я и Фазма. Через него мы и доставляем тайно «девиц» и «матрон». – Хакс невесело вздохнул. – Чтобы никто об этом не догадался.

Рей порывисто поднялась с кресла.

\- Я очень благодарна вам за то, что вы все мне рассказали. – Она крепко сжала обеими руками руку Хакса, потом наклонилась и подняла с пола молоток и стамеску. – Простите меня за эту ужасную сцену. Прошу еще только об одном: окажите мне услугу, предупредите меня, когда Кайло отправится в зал.

***

Зажимая в одной дрожащей руке стамеску, другой Рей толкнула низенькую дверь и, наклонившись, осторожно пролезла внутрь.

Сердце у нее билось так сильно, что, казалось, могло пробить ребра, стянутые тесным корсетом. Это было лучшее платье из всех, что Рей привезла с собой, - неудобное, но очень красивое, соблазнительно приподнимавшее ее небольшую грудь.

Выпрямившись, она огляделась и прислушалась. Треск из грохот доносились с другого конца зала. О да, он всегда любил закусить – а уж нынешним королевским обедом явно хотел насладиться сполна.

Рей расправила завитые локоны, стряхнув с них налипшую стружку, глубоко вздохнула и, осторожно побираясь между грудами стульев, решительно двинулась на звук.

Он как раз сделал передышку и стоял к ней спиной, тяжело дыша, глядя на груду свеженаломанных стульев. Трон ее деда Палпатина, отставленный на специальное возвышение, еще дожидался своего часа.

Рей гордо шагнула вперед, выходя на открытое пространство.

\- Так вот куда уходить весь ваш пыл? – громко и с горечью спросила она. – Вместо того чтобы взять свою жену, как положено мужчине, вы сношаете стулья?

Кайло обернулся. Ворот черной рубашки был расстегнут, тяжелый ремень опоясывал его сильные бедра, волосы были встрепаны, на бледных скулах выступил румянец, а глаза горели диким огнем. Мгновенное изумление на его лице сменилось каким-то мрачным торжеством.

\- Вы! – пророкотал он. – Я знал это. Я чувствовал. Это вы входили сюда! Это вы прикасались к тому, что вам не принадлежит!

\- Почему же не принадлежит, если я ваша жена? – ничуть не смутившись, парировала Рей.

Он шагнул к ней, вглядываясь ей в лицо, и она гордо вскинула голову, на всякий случай крепче сжимая в руке стамеску.

\- Разве вы женились на мне не для того, чтобы завладеть моим имуществом? Не ради трона моего деда? Который сейчас собираетесь сладострастно изничтожить?

Кайло подходил все ближе и ближе. Ноздри у него раздувались. 

\- Что у вас в руке? – выдохнул он угрожающе.

\- Стамеска! – гордо бросила Рей. – Плотницкий инструмент! С помощью которого я чинила поломанные вами стулья!

Кайло подошел вплотную, и она невольно попятилась, взобравшись на останки какого-то кресла, так что стала теперь почти одного роста с мужем.

\- Вы влезали сюда, чтобы чинить стулья? – Он чуть удивленно приподнял брови. – Зачем?..

\- Потому что я одинока! Потому что я никому здесь не нужна! Я брожу по этому замку одна, как призрак! Мне не с кем даже поговорить! Я сама ищу себе занятия, и пусть плотницкое дело не подходит для жены такого знатного господина, как вы, пусть вы осуждаете меня, но мне наплевать! Потому что вы бросили меня здесь одну! Вы не хотите меня! Вы не говорите со мной, не делите со мной ложе! Вы даже ни разу не улыбнулись мне! Мне здесь хуже, чем в тюрьме! В тюрьме хотя бы тюремщику есть дело до пленника, а здесь никому нет до меня дела! Я никому не заметна и не видима! Меня словно нет! Я никто!..

Рей вдруг громко всхлипнула и втянула воздух всей грудью, чтобы не разрыдаться. 

\- Ты не одинока, - вдруг тихо сказал Кайло, вглядываясь ей в глаза. – И ты не никто. Не для меня. Но разве я… не противен тебе?..

Она всхлипнула еще раз, отрицательно помотала головой, а потом, не выдержав, обхватила его за шею и поцеловала. 

Он помедлил лишь одну секунду – она буквально ощущала его неверие и изумление - но в тот же миг Рей оказалась смята в его объятиях. Его руки оказались именно такими сильными, как она представляла, и губы – именно такими мягкими и горячими, и было невозможно сладко терзать их и подставлять ему свои на растерзание, и открывать рот, когда он входил в нее языком.  
Задыхаясь, Кайло поднял ее, снял с обломков кресла, и Рей обхватила его ногами. Он зарычал, вжимая ее в себя изо всех сил и, шатаясь, рухнул на ближайший стул.  
Усадив ее на себя, рванул вверх ее тяжелые юбки, запустил под них руки и провел горячими ладонями по ее обнаженным бедрам – Рей ахнула, подавшись вперед, обнимая его за шею, кусая и целуя его губы и одновременно приподнимаясь, помогая ему, пока он лихорадочно дергал пояс своих штанов.  
Стул под ними скрипел и качался, Рей приподнялась выше, и, потеряв равновесие, они едва не упали – подхватив ее в последний момент, Кайло поднялся, шатаясь, держа ее на весу, а потом осторожно встал на колени, уложил ее на пол и сам опустился сверху.

Под спиной у нее перекатывались обломки стульев, но Рей едва их чувствовала из-за сбившихся на спину многослойных юбок и из-за того, что сильные руки Кайло держали ее так крепко – одна под поясницей, другая под коленом. У нее кружилась голова, она цеплялась за его плечи, подставляя шею его поцелуям, выгибаясь ему навстречу.

\- Ты тоже… О-о… Рей… ты тоже… это… чувствуешь… - шептал он горячо и невнятно, прикусывая ее кожу.

Он рванул ее корсет, что-то хрупнуло, и горячая ладонь накрыла ее высвободившуюся из тесного плена грудь, - Рей ахнула, когда Кайло наклонился и втянул сосок другой груди губами.  
Она не знала, что можно испытывать такое. Что можно так стонать, что можно так задыхаться, что можно так умирать от желания, от сладострастия, от всего того, о чем, видно, понятия не имели те, кто писали трактаты о супружеских сношениях.  
Рей хотела получить его скорее, получить целиком, всего, она умоляла – невнятно, непонятно, не в силах ничего сказать, только притягивая Кайло к себе ближе, ближе, ближе, обхватывая ногами его бедра, стискивая его плечи руками, и когда он наконец оказался в ней, она вскрикнула, запрокинув голову, – хрипло и громко, совсем потерявшись. Потому что это было больно, да, больно и сладко и горячо и так хорошо, что невозможно было больше терпеть, - она хотела еще, еще, еще, открываясь ему сильнее, всхлипывая, принимая его глубже, двигаясь ему навстречу, как могла, - и все бесконечно кружилось вокруг и остановилось только тогда, когда Кайло, задыхаясь, чуть отстранился, вглядываясь ей в глаза.

Рей высвободила руку, застрявшую где-то в сбившейся в ком одежде, осторожно, нежно провела дрожащими пальцами по его шраму, коснулась его губ.

И вдруг увидела, как навстречу ее прикосновению, на них медленно и робко расцветает улыбка.

***

\- Когда я стану епископом…

Хакс неспешно налил себе вина и присел в кресло.

Милли тут же вспрыгнула ему на колени, и он ласково почесал ее за ухом.

\- Когда я стану епископом, я непременно напишу мемуары. И там будет одна весьма поучительная история. О том как неисповедимы пути Господни… И даже если трон великого злодея используется ныне для брачных сношений, то тут можно сказать только, что Dieu le veut.


End file.
